An Adventure With You
by Sarah-In-Lalaland
Summary: Momo Hinamori, a rich girl meets a boy, not just any boy Tōshirō Hitsugaya. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: First Meetings

A/N: Key

"Blah blah blah" = speaking

'_Blah blah blah' = thinking_

Disclaimer: insert some witty comment about not owning bleach.

First story be gentle.

Beta: Deniisme

* * *

><p>Amongst pleasant houses, in a town where wealth and power dwell, lived a girl. This girl was Momo Hinamori, born into a family with more money than they could handle and more influence than some kings. Momo loved reading more than anything. She would devour any book that she could get her hands on. Of all the books Momo read, her favorites were the ones about adventure; and that's where this story begins.<p>

"Father," Momo called "there you are."

"Yes, my darling Momo," replied Kieran, head of the von Hellscream family, heir to the family business, and father of Momo.

"I'm going out to have some tea with Rukia. I'll be back before dark," she said.

"Momo wait," Kieran said "you remember how you used to talk about seeing the world when you grew up?"

"Yeah, what of it," she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well it's high time you started. I knew you'd be too excited to pack so I packed for you. Aren't I a great father, the absolute best?"

Momo's jaw dropped and her chocolate brown eyes widened until it looked like they were going to fall right out of their sockets. "B-but-but I-I-I don't want, what do…you" was all she could manage when she finally got her jaw off the floor.

Kieran picked her up, took her small bag, and proceeded to walk down the stairs.

"Kieran you're not serious are you! You can't do this to me, I mean what have I done to deserve this kind of treatment!"

"I love you my darling daughter. Be careful, don't talk to strangers, make sure you eat a balanced meal every day, go to bed on time and whatever you do don't go off with any ill tempered strange men," Kieran said to his beloved daughter as he unceremoniously tossed her out the door.

Momo turned toward the door, hearing the lock click into place. She sighed and started walking; the town was fairly large, so she could probably find someone that she could travel with. She came to a bench and sat down.

"If I had known Kieran was going to throw me out I would have eaten more at lunch," Momo muttered to herself. Just then, a flash of white caught her eye. The most handsome guy Momo had ever seen walked by! He had piercing turquoise eyes and gorgeous short, spiked, white hair.

'_O my God! What a hot guy, maybe he'll travel with me_,' she pondered with a strange look on her face. She completely ignored the shards of ice in his eyes, the permanent scowl on his face, and most importantly his gun. "Hey sexy wanna hang out with me," she asked as she walked over to him.

He turned to her and said "listen kid if you're looking for someone to baby sit you look elsewhere, I've got no time for you."

"For the record I can completely take care of myself. But you're one arrogant bastard; it doesn't suite your handsome face or body. Shall I give you a new face and body that's as atrocious as your attitude," Momo asked.

"If you think you can, witch," he replied tonelessly. The boy studied her closely for a moment before saying, "I'm bored so let's play a game. If you beat me to the center of the town I'll do whatever you say but if you lose, you'll do whatever I say. I can't make the rules anymore simple than that, but even someone as stupid as you can understand right?"

"You are just the worst aren't you jackass," she shrieked.

"Ready it's started," the boy said taking off at break neck speed.

"Hey wait, that's cheating bastard," Momo yelled taking off after him._ 'Fine this works too. Once he loses I'll force him to travel with me.'_ Momo was a sorceress, she could have used her powers to win but she hated and absolutely couldn't stand magic users that relied on their powers and couldn't do anything for themselves.

She spotted the boy sitting at the fountain that marked the center of the town. "You cheated; this race can't be counted," she snapped.

He looked at her and sighed "I won. You could have stopped me by using your powers to win, but for some reason you didn't. So this race does count, and now you have to do whatever I say," he sighed. "What kind of witch are you?"

Three types of Sorcerer's could be found in the world, elemental, bestial, and lightless. Elementals controlled the elements, bestial sorceress could shape shift, had familiars, and controlled animals, and lastly the most feared type of sorceress, the lightless ones. They controlled people's souls, shadows, and broke the rules set down by gods.

"Elemental," Momo muttered feeling bitter at the fact that he was right. "And 'witch' is a derogatory term for sorceresses, so don't use it. Anyway, how did you know I was a sorceress?"

"What's your element," the boy asked, completely ignoring Momo's question. Undoubtedly this Momo girl was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. Her hair was black, pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth, her lively Chocolate brown eyes flickered with mischief, she had high cheekbones, full lips, and a great body.

"Plural as in elements, I've mastered two," she stated proudly "Wind and Ice."

"What do you use them for," the boy asked lazily.

"Ice is for combat, and Wind is more for traveling but at times I'll use it for combat also."

"Listen stupid girl cause I'll only say this once, I need you to stay away for the Mayor's dinner party tonight," the boy said staring into her eyes. "And don't ask any questions like why or something stupid like that little rat," he snapped seeing the question start to form on her lips.

"My names Momo Hinamori not little rat or stupid girl," she snapped at him. "And I didn't catch _your_ name."

"I never threw it, besides it's not important. Remember what I said, witch, stay away from the dinner party." He stared into her eyes once more. "Later king of idiots," he quipped and then disappeared like a shadow that was never there.

* * *

><p>Done. Review and I'll upload the next chapter, flames will be ignored.<p> 


	2. Chapter:2 Death and ExGirlfriends

A/N- If I owned Bleach you would know.

I had a terrible cold for the whole week. In school my nose was running like a waterfall *sigh* my parents didn't believe me so I had to suffer though school. But today they let me stay home, anyway read and review

* * *

><p>Even though Momo was expressly told not to go to the Mayor's dinner party, she still found herself there in front of the doors, giving her name to the guard and going inside. The Mayor of the town was a horrid man. Everyone hated him. Fear was the only thing that kept people from rioting. Mayor Bareat used to be a gang member but he managed to claw his way up to the position of mayor.<p>

"Hello young Momo," she heard a slimy voice behind her. She whipped around to see Mayor Bareat staring at her. His look sent shivers down her spine.

"H-hello Mayor Bareat, lovely party," she sputtered, quickly plastering on a smile.

"Yes quite lovely isn't it."

"Indeed it is. Well if you'll excuse me I'm looking for someone," Momo said speeding away from the man. For the next 20 minutes, Momo spent her time hiding from the mayor. She breathed a sigh of relief when he was called up to make a speech. She crept over to the front… and saw the boy. He was here! But oddly, no one else seemed to notice him as he nimbly moved though the crowd with excessive speed.

"Hey," Momo called but he was either ignoring her or just didn't hear her. '_Should I go after him?_' Suddenly, a gunshot rang out slicing through still silence. The Mayor crashed to the ground and a scream a banshee couldn't match came from his wife. Momo stood there shocked, no one else had seen it, but she had. The boy from the fountain had shot the Mayor and no one had noticed. She bolted from the hall. Her wind ability was handy in situations like this, all she had to do was think of the person she wanted to see and, even without knowing their location, she would be there. Momo felt a breeze and then wind enveloped her. She was outside staring into the eyes of the boy from this morning.

"Why are you here stupid girl," he snarled angrily. "I specifically told you not to come and yet here you are. Are you so stupid that you can't follow simple directions?"

Momo placed her hand over his mouth, "be quiet for a moment, do me a favor and answer my questions. Who are you? And why did you kill the Mayor?"

The boy removed her hand, "because I had orders to dispatch him."

"So just because he was evil doesn't mean he had to die. Don't get me wrong I couldn't stand the man, but still."

"My name's Tōshirō. I'm part of the Night. Seven is my number."

Momo gasped and took a step back. The Night was the most elusive organization existing. There was. There were about 13 members, but no one knew anything about them. Members integrated amongst the people freely and anonymously. Out of all of the members in the organization, Number Seven was the most known. He was dubbed the Death God, because anyone who saw him would inevitably die by his hand. "No way. You can't be Mr. Seven. I mean you've killed people whenever they discovered your identity. You're lying. You can't be Number Seven."

He pulled out his gun and Momo took another step back. "Here, my gun is proof that I'm Number Seven."

She took a couple of tentative steps toward him and gingerly took the gun from his hands. Momo turned the gun over in her hands and saw it. 'VII, Number Seven' was engraved in the gun. "Astaroth is the guns name," said Tōshirō, making Momo jump.

"You name your gun? That's um kinda weird."

"I didn't name the damn thing, stupid girl, that's the name it came with, stupid rat," Tōshirō snapped, again making Momo flinch.

"Oh okay," Momo replied taking a couple more steps back. She wasn't scared; after all, she was a sorceress, so she probably could hold her own against Tōshirō .

"My, my Tōshirō you're letting this girl live, even though she knows who you are," called a voice from the woods. Tōshirō stared into the thick forest, grabbed Momo's hand, and muttered "stay silent and behind me."

"Really Tōshirō you're losing your touch. That girl is a witch and knows who you are; she needs to be dealt with." A girl about Momo's age emerged from behind the trees, staring at Momo with utter hatred. In her hand was a single black rose, the symbol of death.

"This girl is my responsibility. I'll deal with her how I see fit Karin. Let me do my job," Tōshirō snarled dangerously, while stepping in front of Momo.

"But my dear Tōshirō if you were actually doing your job, I wouldn't have to remind you that this _witch_ has to die seeing as how she now knows who you are." she spat out the word as if it were rotting with writhing maggots.

"I just told you, Karin, I don't need your assistance with this." Momo stayed quietly behind him just like he told her to surprising Toshiro. He had expected the stupid girl to start mouthing off to Karin. '_Maybe she isn't as_-'

"Excuse the hell outta me but your 'dear' Tōshirō _told_ me that he was Number Seven, I didn't find out so maybe when you have your ducks in a row you can talk without looking like a giant ass wipe. Thanks so much," Momo said politely her words having the tiniest indication of a threat simmering underneath the surface.

Karin stared at Momo a cold hard look in her eyes, "you little bitch do you know what the price of interrupting my time with Tōshirō is-"

"To be frank I-"

"You stupid little rat, I swear to God can't you just shut up and cower behind me like a God damn damsel in distress without mouthing off to people who could easily kill you! You, you stupid bed wetting girl!"

"Sorry I don't 'damsel' well Tōshirō," Momo snapped momentarily forgetting that she was supposed to be scared of him, because after all, he was Number Seven. "I don't wet the bed either dumbass," she huffed.

Momo looked like she wanted to say more but Tōshirō didn't give her a chance. "Bed wetter, we have to get out of here now," he said trying to stop the distress from creeping into his voice.

Momo sensed the urgency in Tōshirō's voice and bolted. Tōshirō raced after her. He could have faced Karin, but Momo was in danger. He knew that Karin wasn't above threatening someone's life in order to win in a fight.

"Where are we going Tōshirō," Momo shouted at him. She wanted to check if they were being followed by Karin, but something held her back. Momo knew that if she looked back and saw she was right behind her, she would panic and stop thinking clearly.

"Just shut up and follow me," Tōshirō replied.

"You never have a nice word to say to me even when we're facing imminent death," Momo laughed.

After a while both stopped running and caught their breath. "Did we lose her yet," Momo asked between pants.

"Looks like it. Use your power to take us back-"

"Can't, too tired if I use too much energy I'll die."

Come on," he offered her his hand. "You look dead on your feet. Get on my back."

"Thanks Tōshirō, I suppose at times you really can be nice," Momo smiled.

"Shut up, stupid bed wetter, I'm only doing this because you almost died because of me. No wait, it's your fault you almost died, stupid rat, you mouthed off to her and-"

"Okay," she muttered. "I messed up. I'm sorry. Happy now, I apologized."

Tōshirō could have made fun of her and bullied her some more but decided against it, seeing as the girl looked really to collapse from exhaustion.

"Where are we going," she asked, clinging to Tōshirō as she rode on his back.

"My house," was the helpful reply.

* * *

><p>D-d-done *coughs up lungs and other various and vital organs and dies*<p> 


	3. Chapter:3 Crêpes and Insults

**A/N- *Scratch's head* well what can I say? The reason this chapter is so short is because… my math teach assigned me hours of homework so I didn't have time to write much. I promise the next chappie will be longer. Math really should be abolished. *Goes into rant about how math is the cause of all evil things***

**Momo: since Sarah's ranting I'll do the disclaimer. She doesn't own bleach and/or any of the characters. *nudges Tōshirō* come on say it.**

**Tōshirō: *mumbling* R&R. I'm surrounded by idiots**

* * *

><p>Momo felt something prodding her back. She shut her eyes tighter, trying to hold on to the last few fragments of sleep. She rolled over mumbling something similar to "get the hell away from me." The prodding only became harder and more persistent.<p>

"Okay," she said as the smell of crêpes wafted into her nose, while memories from yesterday glazed her mind. She shot up out of bed.

"Hey stupid bed-wetting rat, you're finally up," Tōshirō said with a scowl.

Momo looked to her side and saw Tōshirō next to her. "Again with the scowl? Really it should be a crime to waste such an attractive face with a churlish expression."

"What the hell are you saying about," he got up and stared at her like she was a complete moron.

"It's what are you _talking_ about not what are you saying about," Momo said frowning.

"We'll talk later; come on let's go out and get something to eat. There's a shop a little way over, get dressed," Tōshirō tossed some clothes at her and left.

"Still the same," she sighed inspecting the clothes. They consisted of black skinny tight jeans, a white tank top, and white running shoes. She padded over to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. Momo breathed a sigh of relief as the hot water washed away the grime and sweat from yesterday. She got out, dried off, got dressed, and went downstairs.

"What the hell took you so long, dumbass," Tōshirō asked when she got outside.

"You know Tōshirō no one told you to wait on me hand and foot," she snapped smirking, giving her the appearance of a cat that swallowed the canary she snickered, "unless of course you've fallen in love with me."

Tōshirō sighed, "Don't be stupid, besides what moron would fall for _you_."

Momo scowled and turned away from him.

"Move your ass or I'll leave you behind," Tōshirō called.

She ground her teeth but didn't say anything as she caught up to him. They arrived at the shop and opened the door, bells jingled signaling their arrival.

"Tōshirō, so nice to see you again and what a lovely young lady you have," said a man with messy, light-blond in what had to be one of the oddest outfits Momo had ever seen. He wore a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, a hat that was striped with white and green vertical lines, and clogs, he smiled at Momo.

She pushed past him and returned his smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm Momo."

"Lovely to meet you Momo, I'm Kisuke."

Tōshirō looked agitated "Kisuke, is there anyway that we can hurry this along? I need to talk to her about somethings."

"Of course," Kisuke said leading them to a table in the back. The table was secluded and perfect for talking about things you wouldn't want others to overhear.

"So do you come here often," Momo asked looking over the menu.

"Pretending to be an idiot won't help the situation disappear, but since it's you we're talking about, I guess you're not pretending," Tōshirō said looking into her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. The girl from yesterday, Karin, she's number eight. Now that you found out both of our identities you're-"

"Wait rewind. I didn't find out. You told me," Momo sputtered.

"When you really think about it, this is really all _your _fault. I told you to stay away from the dinner party, and what did you do? That's right you show up at the dinner party, then when you saw me kill the mayor," Tōshirō said as he dropped his voice to a whisper. "You followed me. Then with Karin, I told you to shut up and stay behind me, you-"

"Okay, okay. I already saw that episode no need for a recap," Momo hissed narrowing her eyes.

Cold, guarded, turquoise eyes met friendly, mischievous, trusting brown ones

"There's no choice I guess, I'll tell you about Karin and The Night."

* * *

><p><strong>Line <strong>

**Once again Sorry about the whole chapter *runs from rotten fruits***


	4. Chapter 4: Travling and Stealing

**A/N- Enjoy and review. Personally I think this chapter is pretty good.**

**And I own nothing (only Kieran) if I did... Bleach would be VERY different. *Grins pervertedly* Oh review and you get cookies, however if you don't I cant say you'll be safe. :-)**

**On with the story.**

BTW thanks for all the lovely reviews it really means alot to me. :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cold, guarded, turquoise eyes met friendly, mischievous, trusting brown ones<p>

"There's no choice I guess, I'll tell you about Karin and The Night."

* * *

><p>"Wait I don't want to get any deeper in this than necessary. Kieran sent me out so I could have an adventure not get myself killed, and you don't even have the common decency to tell me about yourself," Momo said pouting.<p>

"Can I ask you something? It's a very serious question. Were you dropped on the head as a child," Tōshirō asked wanting nothing more than to rip the girls head off and feed it to a pack of wild dogs.

"No, but did you drink a lot of coffee as a child? You're extremely short for a boy your age", Momo answered, sticking her tongue out and winking.

"Shut up Ms. Flatlands."

Momo looked ready to have a fit as soon as the words left his lips but a red haired boy about 11 or 12 strolled up to their table. "The usual right, Tōshirō, and you," the boy asked turning to Momo.

"She'll have strawberry crepes and double chocolate milk with extra whipped cream,"

Tōshirō answered for Momo.

"Okay," the boy said walking off.

"Fla-f-f-Flatlan-Flatlands? There not that small I-I-I me-mean it's not," Momo stuttered.

"Not so small that you could be mistaken for a boy but small enough to be called flatlands," Tōshirō said wearing his poker face. It gave away absolutely nothing.

"R-r-right so," Momo said, clearing her throat she made a mental note to Tōshirō in any way she could. "So tell me about um Karin, Shiro-chan."

"Shiro-chan! What the hell, listen stupid if you're going to address me you have only one choice, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Captain? Anyway Shiro-chan is your nickname of course; it's only fair you're always calling me stupid rat, girl, or bed-wetter. Sometimes a combination of all three. Thus you also get a nickname, okay Shiro-chan," she smirked.

"I told you it's captain Hitsugaya," Tōshirō said through gritted teeth, a bewildered yet annoyed expression on his face.

"And I told you that I'm calling you Shiro-chan," the girl said, feeling more smug by the minute.

"You know, before I met you I didn't think it was possible for someone to be so stupid."

"Are you always this polite, Shiro-chan," Momo asked making sure her words were fully coated in sarcasm before she spoke.

"Always, I'm a perfect gentleman, well unless she's stupid, kinda like you, Just to give an example," Tōshirō said coolly wearing his usual poker face "But seriously, Karin was my girlfriend, then we broke up, but she still is my partner."

"Like sexual partner?"

"No Dumbass, in the organization, as in we carry out missions together. That's why she was waiting in the woods."

"Oh, I just thought she was being a lurker. But are you really sure that the two of you broke it off? Because when she saw me with you, she looked ready to kill me."

"Yeah," Tōshirō blushed "and don't think she acts like that with just you it's everyone. You're not special or anything."

Momo blinked "what are you talking about?"

Tōshirō turned redder realizing what he'd just done, "nothing just forget about it."

"Okay, so why'd you join the night," Momo asked.

"I wanted to find out more about the man that killed my parents."

"I see," Momo thought about what she could say but every idea would only piss Tōshirō off. Thankfully, Jinta appeared with a plate of crepes, a glass of double chocolate milk, and a plate of steak with vegetables for Tōshirō. He set everything down and walked off.

"How can you eat that at 11:00 in the morning," Momo asked sticking her tongue out as she watched Tōshirō eat.

"I could ask you the same thing," Tōshirō said glancing at her plate. "All that sugar can't be good for your health or your weight. Don't you diet?"

Momo continued eating, "my diets fine. Its fruit only, and besides who's the one that ordered this for me in the first place."

"Fruit only? So explain what you're eating," Tōshirō said a whisper of a smirk on his lips.

"_Strawberry _crepes. Strawberries are a fruit, and chocolate grows on trees. The coco bean can be classified as a fruit because it has seeds," Momo replied as if it all made perfect sense.

"So what are tomatoes then?"

"Weird," Momo replied.

"Why did your dad kick you out," Tōshirō asked, rolling his eyes.

"Kieran didn't throw me out he… sent me… on… an adventure."

"In other words, he threw you out," Tōshirō said sipping his coffee.

Momo would rather die than admit to _Tōshirō_ that her father had literary thrown her out. "Anyway, he sent me to see the world and gain new experiences. Really what a troublesome man he is," she sighed.

"Yeah I get that but why send _you_, an idiot, all alone into the world," Tōshirō asked incredulously. "I mean, you're a witch but that doesn't make you invincible."

"You're just the worst. I really hate you. Oh that reminds me I wanted to apologize for any problems that I may cause you past, present, or future."

"Seeing you so humble and polite makes me sick are you a complete dumbass?"

"I will really kill you, understand you freakin' bastard," Momo snapped.

"That's my girl, much better."

They finished eating, paid and left.

"I never liked Karin, but she was so annoying that I just dated her to shut her up, but then she became obsessed with me and kept trying to, I mean, she made a shrine for me," Tōshirō shuddered recalling the memory.

"So to put it mildly she freakin' insane," said Momo feeling more than a bit freaked out by the girls behavior.

"That's one of many words that you could use to describe her. The night is an elite organization of-" Tōshirō broke off. "The clothes," he said looking at her, "you know where I got them from?"

She shook her head, giving him a strange look for his non sequitur.

"I stole them from a store, that store right over there, to be specific," he pointed. A man, who Momo presumed to be the manger, was talking to the orderlies about some items that had been stolen earlier that same morning.

"Ah Daddy hurry up and let me come home," Momo cried.

"Stupid rat, I've been thinking you're my main source of entertainment now so stick with me and listen to me. Understand?"

"Of course," Momo scoffed. "No matter what you think," she laughed "I was valedictorian of my class and I had perfect attendance," she boasted puffing out her chest.

"Don't some animals do that, when they want to attract a mate, gorillas especially," Tōshirō motioned to her puffed out chest

Thus began the odd duo's travel together.


	5. Chapter 5: Past, Present, And Betrayals

**Sorry For The Long Wait *Bows Very Deeply* Um What Can I Say LOTS of Crap Happened Over This Month. So next Time I'll Try To Update Every One Or Two Weeks.**

**Once again thanks for the reviews they make me very happy.**

**And thanks to my fabulous beta Deniisme for helping get up and write this story (she nagged me every damn day )**

* * *

><p>"Shiro-chan, where'd you go," Momo called.<p>

"Over here, bed-wetter," Tōshirō replied.

"What are you doing?" Momo broke off, noticing the situation that was unfolding in the alleyway.

Tōshirō was gunning down a man. The said man was on the ground begging not to be killed.

"Um Shiro-chan, you mind telling me what the hell you're doing," screamed Momo.

"Shut up. You'll get us both caught. And if you absolutely must know I or we, I guess, need money; so I'm getting some," Tōshirō replied not taking his eyes off the man.

"How about we get a job or something within legal boundaries, instead of mugging innocent people out of the blue!"

"Way ahead of you. This isn't a mugging; I'm asking this guy if he knows of any good jobs."

The man whimpered, "ple-please I'll give you anything money, a job, anything; just please don't, don't shoot!"

"You have no people skills at all. I've never meet someone as… as. I can't even find a word for you," Momo sighed rubbing her temples willing her oncoming headache to stay at bay. "Let me try speaking to this guy."

"Sure, the guy's just been moaning and whimpering, so good luck with getting him to talk."

"My names Momo Hinamori. I um, I want to apologize for any trauma mental or otherwise that me err _friend_ may have caused you," Momo said. "So we were wondering if you knew any good jobs oh hohoho, by the way, if you don't give me a favorable answer I'll freeze you from the inside out, then scatter your body in to the wind; and no one will know who killed you."

The man didn't respond. He was staring back and forth between Momo and Tōshirō. His eyes started to water as he stared at the gun.

"Put the gun down, you're scaring the poor man," Momo snapped.

"Right like you're little speech about how you were going to kill him, which was very detailed, didn't scare him," he snapped. Turning to the man, "if you run or if I think that you are going to try to escape I'll shoot you dead, understand?" Tōshirō said putting a little pressure on the trigger.

The man nodded and whimpered again.

"SHIRO-CHAAN!"

"Fine I'll shot his leg or something. Does that meet your approval, princess?"

"You… I just don't know what to do with you anymore."

"Shut it, princess, and just make the guy talk alright, because I really don't want to be here when the orderlies get here," Tōshirō snapped.

Instead of calling Momo stupid rat or girl, Tōshirō had begun calling her princess or bed-wetter. Princess was often spoken in a jeering tone, and bed-wetter was spoken with a smirk.

"Well I would like to, but he passed out," Momo said pointing to the man who was sprawled out on the floor. "This is your fault. You shouldn't have told him that you would shoot him if he tried to move."

"'My fault', says the girl who threatened to kill him if he didn't tell her about a good job," scoffed Tōshirō.

"That was- that wasn't a promise. It was a threat. Since when the hell has anyone every carried out a _threat_?"

"Once again you have managed to amaze me with just how stupid you are. Anyway the guy obviously wanted to get his wallet stolen by someone, so I will gladly accommodate him," said Tōshirō walking over and taking the man's wallet. "Come on bed-wetter let's go; I'm hungry." As he turned to leave a piece of paper caught his eye. Momo sucked in a breath, knowing the Tōshirō wouldn't stop to look at any piece of paper. This most likely had something to do with his parent's murder; she tried to get his attention off of it. "Hey so why don't we get something to eat. You said that you were hungry… Shiro-tan, what are you going to do once you find him?" Momo asked timidly. When Tōshirō didn't respond, Momo started talking out of sheer nervousness. "If it was me, I wouldn't forgive him. I would make him beg for death."

"Hey, you ever been hurt or betrayed by someone without knowing why?" Tōshirō asked staring into her eyes intensely.

"**Daddy, why'd you hurt Mommy?" a young Momo cried as she tried in vain to get her thin wrist out of the man's iron grip.**

"**Daddy had to hurt Mommy because Mommy was mean to Daddy," the man replied looking at the girl and smiling, his voice sweet and patient as he told the little girl about how he hurt her Mother. "Now Momo I need you to stay here until Daddy comes back. Don't move a muscle, or you'll be hurt like Mommy. I'll be right back. Mommy and I have to finish **_**talking**_**."**

"**No Daddy don't hurt mommy anymore! Please don't hurt her, don't touch mommy anymore," the young girl screamed at the man, she stepped forward and grabbed on the man jacket.**

**The man turned towards Momo. "What did I just say Momo," he thundered, "Don't move, Momo, or you will end up like Mommy!"**

**The little girl stepped back as fast as her little legs would allow. She tripped and stumbled on a branch crying out as her small fragile body came in contact with the forest floor.**

**The man turned and started walking back but not before reminding the girl to stay put. **

"Hey are you going to answer my question, bed-wetter," Tōshirō voice snapped her back into reality.

"Nope. I've never been betrayed before in my life," Momo replied, shaking her head.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think comments Questions or concerns. Please review thanks.<strong>


End file.
